paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol / 12:01
Summery When Friday the 13th came the pups were having a good day exceped for Zuma who ran into bad luck. But when Zuma got an electric shock from a broken lamp at 12:01 the day starts all over again. Zuma has to figure out how to get out of the day and save a life of a beautiful girl pup. Will Zuma get out of bad luck and change the day or will he be trapped forever? Charaters Paw Patrol * Zuma * Marshall * Rosie * Ryder * Skye * Chase * Everest * Rubble * Rocky * Penelope * Tundra * Lilac * Alex * Mr. Porter * Katie * Cali * Mayor Goodway * Chickletta * Lisa * Farmer Yumi * Farmer Al * Bitavia * Palor Story (On a Friday morning, the pups were playing but Zuma was still sleeping in his pup-house until his alarm clock went off) Alarm clock: The time is 7:25 please wake up. Please wake up. (Zuma opened his eyes and looked at his alarm clock and went back to sleep) Alarm clock: Lazy pup please wake up. (Zuma opened his eyes again) Alarm clock: Wake up. Wake up. (Zuma raised his paw to push the snooze button, but the alarm clock moved back) Zuma: Please give me mowe minutes. Alarm clock: Lazy pup. (Zuma pressed the snooze button) (Chase walked up to Zuma's pup-house) Chase: Rise and shine Zuma! (Zuma came out of his pup-house) Zuma: I'm up I'm up. Chase: Guess what today is. Zuma: What? Chase: Its Friday the 13th sleepy pup. Zuma: Thats the day of bad luck Chase. (Rocky walks up to Chase and Zuma) Rocky: Well it can't be the day of bad luck if you had good luck. Zuma: Weally Wocky? Could you make up your mind? (Zuma walks off) (Scene changer: Rocky's badge) (At breakfest, Ryder gives Zuma pup-treats in his bowl) Ryder: Here you go Zuma. Zuma: Thanks, Wyder. (Zuma eats his pup-treats until Tundra and Everest ran inside the Lookout) Tundra: Hey, Zuma! Zuma: AH! (Zuma's paw pushed the bowl causing it to tip over and spill the pup-treats) (Zuma gave an angrily look at the two pups) Everest: What? Zuma: You made me spilled my tweats! Tundra: It was an accident. Zuma: I can't believe you two. (Ryder came in) Ryder: What happened? Zuma: Tundwa and Evewest spilled my pup-tweats, Wyder. Everest: Zuma got kinda mad. Zuma: I WAS NOT!!!! Ryder: Zuma, just calm down. Zuma: Ok. (Scene changer: Tundra's badge) (At the farm, Zuma was helping Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al move the egg baskets) Farmer Yumi: Thanks for helping Zuma. Zuma: No pwoblem. Farmer Al: After we put the baskets in the barn we need to feed Bitavia and Palor. Zuma: Who? Farmer Yumi: Bitavia and Palor. Were looking after them. (Farmer Yumi shows two cows in the pin) Farmer Al: A friend told us to look after them while hes away. Zuma: Well I think that is weally sick. (When Zuma was not looking where hes going he slipped on a banana peel) Woah! (The basket flew out of his mouth went up and down and landed on Zuma's head) Gweat. (Scene changer: Zuma's badge) (At Mr. Porter's Resturant, Zuma is helping Alex and Mr. Porter clean) Alex: Cleaning up is... uh. Zuma: Fun? Alex: Yeah, fun. Mr. Porter: *LAUGHS* Three more plates and were done. (Mayor Goodway walks over with Chickletta) Mayor Goodway: Well Mr. Porter, your resturant will be great for the best resturant contest. Mr. Porter: Yeah, it would since after last year's contest. Alex and Zuma: Uh huh. Chickletta: *BOCK* Mr. Porter: Which reminds me, I better get you two a drink. (Mr. Porter walks into his resturant to get two drinks) Zuma: Whats the best westuwant contest? Mayor Goodway: Well its a contest where two restturants try to look better. Alex: And the judges see which one is the best. Mayor Goodway: Yep, and its tomorrow. Zuma: Cool! (Mr. Porter comes out walking holding a try of drinks) Mr. Porter: Two drinks for my two helpers (Them he slipped on an orange) Woah!! (Alex catched his drink, but the other one spilled all over Zuma) Alex: Uh oh. Mr. Porter: I think you need a bath. Zuma: Weally? Mayor Goodway: Yeah, you do. Zuma: *SIGNS* (Scene changer: spin changer) (After Katie give Zuma a bath, she dried Zuma off with a towel) Katie: There you go Zuma, all clean. Zuma: Thanks Katie. Katie: You did ran into some bad luck today, have you? Zuma: Yeah I have. (Then Marshall and Rosie came through the door) Marshall: Zuma, Rosie and I were looking for you. Zuma: So? Rosie: Well... (While Rosie was thinking Zuma catched his eyes on a white and grey pup) Zuma: *Blushed* Marshall: Zuma? Zuma: *Snaps out of it* What? Marshall: Rosie is trying to think. Rosie: Well... *Thinks even more and gots it* Oh now I get it. Ryder want me and Marshall to tell you that your pup-house need to be tuned up. Zuma: WHAT?! Marshall: Sorry, Zuma but your pup-house needs to be checked. Rosie: You can have it back by tomorrow. Zuma: *Signs* (Just after Zuma, Marshall and Rosie left Katie's spa, the pup sees Zuma all sad and decides to give him flowers) Marshall: I'm sorry you ran into bad luck Zuma. Rosie: Yeah me too. Zuma: You've got no idea. (As the pup was crossing the street, a car is coming right for her) Driver: Oh no! *Honks the horn* (The pup turns her head and gets hit by the car) (Zuma was shocked about what he saw and everyone else rushes over) Marshall: Oh my! Rosie: Thats not good. (2 minutes later, the pups are setting up their sleeping bags) (Zuma is still thinking about the pup) (Rubble walks over) Rubble: Still thinking about that pup? Zuma: Yeah, I am. Chase: Zuma, you better get some sleep. Well see her tomorrow. Marshall: Uh huh. Were going to do that. Zuma: Thanks pups but I wish... I wish... Rocky: You wish what, Zuma? Zuma: I wish I could go back and change it. Skye: Change what? Zuma: The bad luck I got into and to save that pup. Rosie: Something like that could happen. Penelope and Lilac: Uh huh. Zuma: Yeah. *Looks at his alarm clock* Time? Alarm clock: The time is 12:00. Rubble: That means we better get to sleep. Big day tomorrow. (As the pups get into their sleeping bags, the night light lamp flickers) Zuma: *Signs* Alarm clock: Lazy pup. (Zuma gets out of his sleeping bag and walks toward the night light lamp and sees some loose wares) Zuma: *Flicks the wares and the light flickers* Ugh, I don't have time fow this. *Puts his paws on the wares* Alarm clock: The time is 12:01. (A lightning bolt hits the lamp which shocks Zuma) (The night sky became ripply circles then turns back to normal) Day 2 (In the morning, the pups are playing and Zuma was sleeping in his pup-house again until his alarm clock went off) Alarm clock: The time is 7:25 please wake up. Please wake up. (Zuma opens his eyes and looks at his alarm clock) Wake up. Wake up. (Zuma lift his paw and the alarm clock moved back) Zuma: Please I have a headache. Alarm clock: Lazy pup, please wake up. Zuma: No I don't. *Presses the snooze button* (Chase walks up to Zuma's pup-house) Chase: Rise and shine, Zuma! Zuma: I know. (Zuma walks out and realizes he was sleeping in his pup-house) Huh? How did I get back in my pup-house? I thought Wyder was going to fix it. Chase: What are you taking about Zuma? Zuma: Wyder was gonna fix my pup-house and he is going to give it back to me on Satuwday. Rocky: *Walks up to Chase and Zuma* Whats going on? Zuma: Wocky can I ask you something? Rocky: Ok. Zuma: Did Wyder put me in my pup-house last night? Rocky: *Tilts his head* Huh? Chase: Anyway Zuma guest what day it is. Zuma: Its Satuwday. Chase: *Shakes his head* No! Today is Friday the 13th. Zuma: Fwiday? That was yestewday. Rocky: What? Zuma: Nevewmind. *Walks away* (Scene changer: Everest's Badge) (Zuma is eating breakfest from his bowl) Zuma: *Signs* Glad there's no one to disduwb me. (Then Everest and Tundra came running through the door) Tundra: Hey Zuma! Zuma: AHH!!! *His paw pushed the bowl and spilled the puppy food* Weally!? Again!? (Ryder came in) Ryder: What happened? Zuma: Tundwa and Evewest spilled my breakfest again! Everest: We only did it one time, Zuma. Zuma: Don't you remember you both did it yesterday? Tundra: *Confused* No. Everest: Nope. Ryder: What was yesterday? Zuma: Friday the 13th. Ryder: Thats today. Yesterday was Thursday, Zuma. Zuma: *Got a weird deja vu feeling* Huh? Didn't I did this whole day before? Tundra: What are talking about? (Zuma is really confused, he looked around and saw Chase with a newspaper) (He walked over to Chase and took the newspaper from him) Chase: Hey! Zuma: I just wanna look. (Zuma flipped the pages and found one with a date, he was shocked when the date said "April, Friday the 13th" and Zuma realized that he's living the same day) (Scene Changer: Chase's Badge) (At the farm, Yumi and Al were doing farm work and Zuma is sitting by the fence) (Famer Yumi walked over to Zuma) Farmer Yumi: Zuma, are you going to help? Zuma: I can't do it. Farmer Yumi: Why not? Zuma: Because this day is wepeating. Farmer Al: Come on Zuma, days don't repeat themselves. Zuma: This one is. Farmer Yumi: Just carry this bucket over to- Zuma: To Palor and Bitavia's pin? Farmer Yumi: OK *Gives the bucket to Zuma* How did you know? Zuma: Lucky guess. (Zuma walks over to the pin when he slepted in mud, then the bucket fly out of his mouth and landed on Zuma's head) Zuma: *Signs* Not again. (Scene Changer: Ryder's Badge) (At Mr. Porter's, Zuma is cleaning up with Alex and Mr. Porter) Zuma: *Signs* Alex: What's wrong? Zuma: Nothing I just ran into bad luck... again. Alex: Really? Zuma: Yep. (Mr. Porter walks out with a try of smoothies) Mr. Porter: You two must be thursty! Alex: You bet I am! Zuma: Uh, no thanks. *Backs away* (Then Mayor Goodway showed up) Mayor Goodway: Well Mr. Porter, your resturant will be ready by tomorrow for... Zuma and Mayor Goodway: The best resturant contest. (Mayor Goodway looks at Zuma confused) Mayor Goodway: Did you just say what I said Zuma? Zuma: Yeah because I already know that. Mayor Goodway: OK. Alex: *Slurped his smoothie* Mmmm! This is the best smoothie ever! *His hand hit the try and the other smoothie went flying* Oops! (The smoothie flew up and down and then splated right on Zuma) Zuma: *Signs* Looks like I'm going to take a bath huh? Alex: I think so. (Scene changer: Rosie's Badge) TBCCategory:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies